<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>遠在咫尺 by MrSkull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326011">遠在咫尺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull'>MrSkull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>①原創女性角色，第一人稱敘述<br/>②主要角色死亡預警<br/>③作者是個變態預警<br/>④作者的變態中等半端預警<br/>⑤是同人不是真的不要跟現實混淆預警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      「醫生你好。」</p><p>      「請坐，藤吉女士。最近的情況如何？」</p><p>      我的名字叫藤吉照（Fujiyoshi Teru），今天是第三次來診所複診。第一次面診是在7月末，護士給我遞過來的平板電腦裏是一套自我症狀調查表。填完之後的結果會直接傳送到主治醫生的電腦裏，醫生會根據我的結果進行判斷和診治。</p><p>      我是去看失眠症的。20歲前後我便開始有神經衰弱的症狀，大學畢業工作後因為性格的原因漸漸加重。前幾年開始出現了長時間無法入睡的情況，雖然斷斷續續能靠自我調節去忍受，但對身體的損耗是越來越重。</p><p>      「吃過藥之後會有所改善，但停下來之後好像又會恢復原樣。」醫生給我開了兩次週期的安眠藥物，配合著抗焦慮的藥片服用。除了失眠症的問題，檢查結果還發現我有輕度的焦慮症，可能由於工作或是生活的壓力導致。</p><p>      「那還是先按照之前的藥量再開一個週期，自我感覺狀態好的時候可以把安眠藥停一晚，但抗焦慮的藥物要持續吃。」</p><p>      「好的，謝謝醫生。」</p><p>       取了藥之後，我直接回了公司。跟同事和上司打過招呼後在自己的位置上剛坐下，包裏的手機就發出信息提示的震動。果不其然是我的丈夫發來的信息，他今晚依舊約了同事喝酒，不能回家吃晚飯。</p><p>      『了解，玩得開心點。』雖然給他發了一個甜笑的表情，我的心裏可是一點笑意都沒有。我們是在去年秋天結婚的，從認識他的時候起便是這樣經常要跟同事聚餐喝酒無法一起吃晚飯的狀態，對我而言可能婚姻更多只是為了……。</p><p>      是為了什麼。我突然發現自己也答不上來。</p><p>      下班後買了現成的食物回家，我給自己倒了半杯酒就著解決了晚餐。隨手打開大廳裏的黑膠機，喜歡的歌手磁性的聲音便從喇叭中輕輕流淌出來。他唱著我曾經不甚贊同的歌詞。</p><p>                             <em>We could come to an arrangement, </em></p><p>
  <em>                              A practical arrangement, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                              And you could learn to love me, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                              Given time. </em>
</p><p>       他的歌聲依舊，而我的想法已經變了。將睡房門鎖好，我將私人用的手提電腦打開放在了工作桌上。因為丈夫回家的時間並不固定，而我的失眠症又相當頑固，結婚前提出分房睡的要求得到了理解，所以只有會發生性愛的日子我們才會睡在一起。</p><p>      電腦裏有幾個不方便讓別人看到的程序，我像往常一樣將它們一個個點擊運行。很快，我想要的文檔便出現在我的硬盤裏。</p><p>       他今天拍的照片，到過的所有的地方和停留時間，給所有人發出的信息和別人的回覆，以及跟所有人說過的話——只要是他手機能獲得的信息，都會同步到我的電腦裏。我開始一邊打開工具進行錄音分析，一邊翻閱他與所有人的對話。</p><p>       直至目前看來，我的丈夫是個正直的好男人。他對人相當彬彬有禮且幽默風趣，對異性的好意停留在合適的尺度中，既不讓人誤解又不顯得疏離。他本不應該承受像我這樣把他當作犯人一樣監控的妻子。</p><p>      而我，也本不應該把職業技能用在他的身上。</p><p> </p><p>      他一般叫我做「Teru醬」，我們之間差了六歲，最初是通過共同的朋友介紹的，我對他可以說是一見鍾情。我通常稱呼他為「Kenichiro桑」，臉蛋是我喜歡的類型，標緻中帶了點野性的魅力。</p><p>       實際上擁有野性的可能是我，畢竟越原始的動物便越相信直覺。要在親密的人的手機裏安裝監控軟件不是困難的事情，繞過系統限制和安全檢測對我而言並沒有多大技術問題。趁著他洗澡的時候通過我的手機向他的手機發送病毒軟件並運行，待他道晚安後就能在電腦驗證軟件的效果。</p><p>      婚後半年就進入戒備狀態，是我無論如何都想不到的狀況。然而截至目前為止，除了那次不知道為何叫出奇怪的暱稱以後沒發現任何可疑之處，真不知道是因為我本身過於焦慮導致的胡思亂想，還是他實在掩飾得太好。</p><p>      難道是還有另外一台手機。</p><p>      即便足夠謹慎，按照他的工作情況也不可能不將這台手機帶回家。思及此，我開始翻看路由器的設備接入紀錄。裏面沒有任何可疑的設備，即便想要偽裝按他的知識也不一定能做到。</p><p>      如此想來，就有可能是在更日常的對話裏挖掘問題的所在。疑心病雖可怕，但我並不認為是自己想錯了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      昨天Kenichiro桑意外地早到家，問及原因時只說了想要多陪陪我這種毫無新意的理由。我當然回以他一個欣喜的笑容，早早洗過澡依偎在一起將買了很久一直沒看的電影放進碟機裏。電影是他喜歡的類型，不需要縝密思考的帶著輕鬆氣氛的浪漫喜劇。他跟我從喜好的書籍、電影到音樂都幾乎沒有交集，現在想來還真不知道我們為何就能相處两年進而步入了婚姻。</p><p>      夫妻要到什麼地步才不是陌生人？我躺在他身邊看著在微弱燈光下他熟睡的臉，一如既往因失眠的困擾而清醒著，現在或許又增多了一條失眠的理由。他在睡夢中翻了個身，把臉轉到向著我的方向來，在迷糊中睜開了眼睛。</p><p>      「睡不著？」</p><p>      「有點。」</p><p>      他示意我靠進他懷裏，剛才赤裸相擁的觸感還留在我的皮膚上。</p><p>      「晚安，Teru醬。」</p><p>      「晚安，Kenichiro桑。」</p><p>      如果跟喜歡的人做愛之後被抱著入眠依舊睡不著，究竟是因為喜愛之情只是自欺欺人，還是其他的顧慮過於沉重才導致如此忐忑。我在他懷中睜開眼睛，清醒地思考著明天工作上要解決的那條問題。追加一項私人任務，在方便的時候確認他本日的原始安排。</p><p>      今天——如我所料，他在午後給我發了晚飯不能回家的消息。下班後我買了三文治回家，迫不及待開始查看他昨天的一切記錄。上午是例行的會議，沒有任何值得注意的內容，午飯是在公司解決的，下午是個人工作的會議，結束後進行了例行的健身。健身的時候一把聽慣的男聲邀請他一同晚飯。</p><p>　　　<em>　『要去嗎？我，跟Keiji，跟Takahiro，和你。』</em></p><p>
  <em>　　　　『其他人呢？』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『Nes桑說有先約，Shokichi還有工作，Tetsuya說家裏有事。』</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『下次吧，我也有點事要先處理。』</em>
</p><p>      我把「Nes」、「Shokichi」、「Tetsuya」放進關鍵字裏，搜出來的東西沒有什麼進一步跟蹤的價值。看來猜想的因為想見的人不出席所以拒絶了邀約的理由不成立，與此同時也發現了其實他公司的聚餐也並不是不能拒絶的。前幾天運行的交叉對比結果已經出來，我翻閱著裏面高頻出現的幾名女性，為她們一人建立了一個獨立的檔案，存放一切相關的資料。</p><p> </p><p>      Kenichiro桑的工作比較特殊，我跟他雖然在婚前有過約會，但並沒有像普通人那樣牽著手在街上走的時候。他問過我這樣是否會造成不安，當時的我居然還很天真地覺得不會。怎麼不會呢，婚後我們能見面的時候只有我下班和他沒在工作的間隙——還要是他的同事沒有聚會的日子。每天都見面的同事，為什麼總要佔用私人時間約一起喝酒吃飯聊天，平時聊得還不夠嗎。我曾經旁敲側擊地問過這件事，而他像講所有常識理論一般告訴我，他們公司一直是這樣作風的。</p><p>      一直是這樣作風，是因為貴公司之前一直都是年輕社員為主。現在很多人已經結了婚組建了家庭，私人時間就應該留給大家去陪伴家人。</p><p>      只有家人是陪伴著生老病死的角色。</p><p>      比起公司的領導不近人情長期要求員工犧牲私人時間聚會一事，我更懷疑這只是一個方便與其他人會面的藉口。今天晚上一如既往的同事聚餐時間，我打開了他手機上的麥克風功能進行實時收聽。</p><p>　　　　<em>『……真的沒關係嗎。』 </em></p><p>
  <em>　　　　『沒事的，你安心好了。』 </em>
</p><p>      說話的是Kenichiro桑和一把熟悉的男性的聲音，場景還算安靜，查看一了下所在地應該是在公司附近的一家餐館，估計是在常去的店的包廂裏。</p><p>　　　　<em>『下週是要去大阪對嗎。』 </em></p><p>
  <em>　　　　『嗯，那邊要開新的咖啡店。開張之前過去把準備工作先完成。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『終於開到関東以外的地區了呢。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『是啊。』 </em>
</p><p>      我立刻在電腦裏搜索「Kenchi」、「咖啡」的關鍵字，跳出來的第一條結果是他工作上寫的博客日記內容，第二條應該就是我想要的信息。頁面上寫著「TETSUYA的咖啡店」。我把「Tetsuya」這個關鍵字輸入到系統中，不論語音和文字，跳出來的都是相對公式化的東西和其他人的談話內容。</p><p>　　　<em>　『已經好久沒有過像這樣只有我們的聚會了呢。』 </em></p><p>
  <em>　　　　『是啊。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『畢竟成員這麼多，再怎樣私下發起的聚會起碼也有三、四人參加。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『出道前倒是經常兩兩活動。看個比賽然後一起吃飯之類的。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『我還挺懷念那時的。』 </em>
</p><p>      對方陷入了沉默，因為無法看到現場的情況，我也無法判斷對方究竟給出了怎樣的答復。那之後Kenichiro桑的語氣聽起來依舊輕快，看來對方並不是我想象中對他的感慨不置可否的態度。他們並沒有談什麼重要的事情，閒聊的內容也不過是跟工作多少相關。我把語音識別的工具打開，一邊把他們的對話當作白噪音播放著，一邊開始閱讀醫生這次增加的焦慮症藥物的說明書。嘴裏說著開跟上次一樣的處方卻偷偷開了一款沒見過的藥物，男人是不是都是這樣表裏不一的動物。我放下說明書，與藥物一同投進垃圾桶裏。</p><p>　　　　<em>『車到了，Te醬你先走吧。』 </em></p><p>
  <em>　　　　『喔，那明天見。』 </em>
</p><p>      由著電腦繼續接收數據，我把耳機取下來，靜靜走入了他的睡房。他的房間與日常的穿著習慣相近，佈置以暗色調為主，而床鋪是奶油色的柔軟且放鬆的存在。我用手持的探測儀在他的房間裏仔細地一寸寸掃過，確認是否有備用的手機被藏在不易察覺的地方。他的手提電腦就放在窗邊的矮櫃上，這種東西總是最能挑起我的好奇心。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      對於不擅長電腦的人來說，Kenichiro桑的電腦就是最普通的使用者的情況。互道晚安之后我回了房间把同步過來的內容都翻了一遍，無非是工作需要撰寫的稿件和一些照片的備份。手機同步的照片早就已經看過了，剩下的一些是工作上拍下留作備用的照片，和為數不多的私人照片。私人照片裏都是來來回回的那兩三個年齡相近的男性，系統識別出來了各自的名字，都是現在同在一個團體裏的同事。他跟幾個老朋友在很久之前就認識的事情曾經有親口跟我提過，這次總算通過交叉識別認住了各人的樣子。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      他比我想象的還要無趣一點。舊女朋友的照片被翻了出來，與之一同出現的信息只有零星兩三條。他的一個前女友跟他分手後成了久不久會聯繫的朋友，幾年前女兒出生的時候給他發了照片，從口吻到聯繫的間隔來看僅僅是再普通不過的關係。學生時代還有在聯繫的女同學只有斷斷續續的同學聚會交談，舊舞團相關的女性只有還在現在公司的有保持聯繫，不論是文字還是語音都聽不出友好以外的成分。Kenichiro桑對女性的幽默最多只有得體的玩笑，即便有親密接觸的舞伴也不會對他產生防備。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      要懷疑就要做到底。我把接觸頻率相對高的一衆女工作人員、舞伴和工作相關人士全部建立了檔案進行跟蹤。 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      現在這種距離感，是我們從未有過的接近。他在巡迴場地安排的酒店附近的餐館裏吃著當地有名的蕎麥麵，我在家裏邊聽著他們團員之間無營養的對話邊吃外賣送來的蕎麥麵。最近這樣的事情好像成了一個惡趣味，我會留意他不在家的時候吃怎樣的晚餐，然後在當晚或第二天午餐吃一樣的東西。仿佛吃過一樣的菜式我們就共同分享了那段時光，他就變得不是最近在增加我焦慮的罪魁禍首。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　　　<em>『開門——』 </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>      那個叫Tetsuya的人在衆人回酒店之後敲開了Kenichiro桑的房門。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　　　<em>『睡沒？我帶了這個。』 </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>      響起的玻璃碰撞聲大概是酒瓶或酒杯發出來的。聲音逐漸靠近，手機應該是被放在房中間的桌子上了。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　　<em>　『在看電影？』 </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『嗯，反正還不想睡。你呢？不是吃飯的時候說很睏嗎。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『沒有，只是不想聽他們講那個話題想早點回來。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『也是喔，Te醬從來都是只做不說。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『你胡說！』 </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      手掌拍在身體什麼位置的聲音傳來，聽起來像是手臂或是肩頭。Kenichiro桑笑了起來。那笑聲是我熟悉的、在他最感愉快時會發出的頻率。根據我對這位Tetsuya的了解，他們是在20歲前後認識，距今已經十多年交情。比起多年的朋友和同事，Kenichiro桑對他更像是親密無間的兄長。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　　<em>　『看到一半我可能會睡著。』 </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『那就在這裏睡。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『你要去我房間睡嗎？』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『我也在這裏睡。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『好像回到修行那陣似的。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『放心吧，你的睡相還不至於把我嚇跑的。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『哼，今晚就把你踹下床去。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『那我就像八爪魚一樣纏住你，讓你踹不走。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『蠢死了，快看電影啦。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      不。親密無間的兄長只是基於我的假設而已。不妨把懷疑的對象性別擴大，搞不好就能解釋現在心中這分難安的躁動究竟是什麼原因造成的。我把「Te醬」放進了「Tetsuya」的獨立文件夾中，既像在期待又想要逃避。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      6月28日。安排在某家高級日料的聚餐拍攝，他多次提及「Te醬」一詞。我把常規的曖昧詞彙放進分析工具中執行了一遍，結果為空。 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      6月29日。公司給出的安排是一天假期，對照了那天他發來的聯絡，說是有工作安排需要離開東京。手機地圖顯示在橫須賀停留了三小時，根據坐標搜到的地方是一處有名的海邊景點。從抓取到的相關信息來看，當天是咖啡店在橫須賀海邊落成的日子。程序自動調出了相關日期的照片，我看到了他跟另外一名男性的合照。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Kenichiro桑跟Tetsuya各自捧著一杯咖啡，站在被落日的餘暉覆蓋的海灘上，Kenichiro桑的五官潛進陰影中，Tetsuya的半張臉也看得不清。把照片的亮度推高，便能清晰看到他們看進對方眼裏的樣子被定格在這張合照中。這段時間相關的語音都是其他人的聲音，很可能是把手機交到了經理人手裏面，或是放在了別的什麼地方。總之，我沒能找到當時他跟Tetsuya聊天的任何相關記錄。 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      6月30日。冗長的會議內容。下午與Tetsuya到錄音室完成了一期廣播，在嘉賓離開之後一同到Kenichiro桑熟悉的酒館去嘗他推薦的創意料理。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　　　<em>『沒想到快一年沒見，她就變得這麼漂亮了。』 </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Tetsuya說的可能是今天廣播的嘉賓，只聽見Kenichiro桑心不在焉地嗯了一聲。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　　　<em>『剛才談到的BL話題，可真是嚇了我一跳。』 </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『Te醬絕對不會考慮的吧，BL之類的。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『當然，我可最喜歡漂亮的女孩子了。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      Tetsuya笑了出聲，好一陣才繼續。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　　<em>　『別說得好像你對男人有興趣一樣啊。』 </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『只是覺得單純喜歡一個人跟對方的性別沒有關係的這種想法，還挺浪漫的。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『好惡心，不要說這種話啊Kenchi。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『開玩笑的。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『有時候覺得跟她聊天還沒有跟你一起開心。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『那只是因為我們認識太久了。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『或許吧。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『Te醬這麼說我可是會誤會的喔。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『跟Kenchi的話，可能可以……不，還是不行哈哈哈。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      我把電腦的屏幕蓋了下來，沒辦法再繼續聽這段對話。被愛的人都容易恃寵生嬌，只有付出的人知道自己還能堅持著被予取予求到什麼時候。那家做創意料理的酒館我還沒去過，但聽Tetsuya的反應應該不是第一次去，只是最近很少光顧的樣子。店家接待的人也透出一定程度的稔熟感，讓我突然對能輕易進入對方的生活圈子感到羨慕。即便是認識將近三年的妻子也未能一同出現的場合，是留給可以敞開心扉暢所欲言的老朋友的獨屬於他的自留地，還是一處只留給最重要的人的神聖象征。 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      7月2日。我到醫院初診的前一天。為了確認當天Kenichiro桑能否陪同出席，我在午前10點給他發了信息，表達了希望他能陪我到醫院的想法。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      『等下再確認下行程，應該沒問題。』這是當時我收到的回復。當天晚上我被告知第二天有工作安排無法陪同的結果，最終初診是一個人到醫院完成的。現在將這兩天的數據翻出來追溯，就像時光倒流到那一天，而我就站在他對面，看他把手機放下後做了什麼。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　　　<em>『Kenchi，明天有時間嗎？』 </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>      方才說著可以抽出時間陪同妻子診療的人，對Tetsuya說出再自然不過的回答。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　　　<em>『暫時沒安排，有什麼事情？』 </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『明天去大阪看新店的選址。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『好快呀，海邊店不是才要開。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『嗯密鑼緊鼓在安排。重點不是這個啦，看完之後我想去USJ。你要一起來嗎？』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『USJ？』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『對，一起去嘛。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『都這麼大的人了，Te醬對主題公園還有興趣？』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『不行嗎？不來拉倒。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　　　『好好，我去。請讓我一起去。』 </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      我盯著屏幕裏顯示的Tetsuya的照片，清秀的臉龐和已然成熟的五官。的確是個萬裏挑一的美男子，連照片都帶著幾分昭然若揭的嬌俏。</span>
  <span>顯而易見的結果擺在我面前，已經沒有繼續監控下去的必要。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      他今天特意為我空出整整一天來。難得的一天我請求他帶我出去走走，去他想去的地方或是任何地方，只要陪在我身邊。我們開車到市外的一處可以親近自然的地方，久違地，他與我在陽光下牽著手前行。我已經有點想不起來上一次在私人場合以外他牽著我的手的情景，認真回想起來好像從來沒有過。</p><p>      「Teru醬今天看起來心情還不錯。」</p><p>      「好久沒有一起出來走走了。」</p><p>      「戶外果然讓人能放鬆。」</p><p>      「是呢。」我不自覺握緊他的手。</p><p>      「怎麼了？」他低頭看著我的雙眼，溫柔地詢問，「不用握這麼緊我也不會消失的喔。」</p><p>      「抱歉。」我輕輕把自己的手抽出來，揣進他外套的口袋裏面，「這樣可以嗎。」</p><p>      「當然可以。」他笑得很好看。</p><p>      他總是笑得很好看，毫無芥蒂的樣子就像一點都不在意越來越明顯的笑紋，深邃的五官笑到堆在一起，從帥氣變成傻氣不過是一秒鐘的事情。他是個越相處便越讓人喜歡的人，能成為他的妻子的我本該是讓許多人都羨慕不已的幸福的人吧。</p><p>      我回以更燦爛的笑，希望這份有意為之的甜蜜能騙過他的眼睛。握緊的砂會從指縫溜走，攤開手掌一樣會被海風將砂帶走。既然同樣是失去，何不主動選擇一個自己能接受的方式呢。</p><p>      「這裏的海好像還挺有名的。」</p><p>      「夏天的時候吧？現在是冬天應該不會有人來。」我們牽著手慢慢向著目的地前行，「畢竟不想讓別人看到我們這樣一起，但我又特別希望你能陪我來。」</p><p>      「抱歉啦，還讓你顧慮這麼多。」</p><p>      我搖搖頭。那個特別想看的風景，一定有最想見到的人在那裏等候。</p><p> </p><p>　　「Kenchi？」果不其然，我現在最想見的人，就站在那個約定的地方。</p><p>　　「Te醬？你怎麼在這裏？」</p><p>　　「是我叫他來的，」我對Tetsuya笑了笑，回過頭去看Kenichiro桑，「用你的手機。」</p><p>　　「是怎麼了嗎？」Tetsuya跟我還是第一次見面，疑惑當然是難怪的，「這位……是你的太太？」</p><p>　　「你好，我叫Teru。」我走過去向Tetsuya伸出手，對方順從地握了上來。</p><p>　　「喔……你好，初次見面。」</p><p>　　「Tetsuya桑喜歡Kenichiro桑嗎？」</p><p>　　「欸？」</p><p>　　「Kenichiro桑是真心喜歡你，請你認真回答我。」</p><p>      Tetsuya鬆開了我的手，錯愕地看向Kenichiro桑。</p><p>　　「Kenchi？是……真的嗎？」</p><p>　　「Teru醬你說什麼呀。」Kenichiro桑還不知道這是他能掌握的最後機會，太多後顧之憂只能竭力掩飾著。</p><p>　　「現在不說，你會後悔一輩子的。」</p><p>　　「別胡說。」Kenichiro桑還在手忙腳亂地拒絶承認，「抱歉Te醬，她最近在服用精神類藥物。」</p><p>　　「喔……」</p><p>　　「那天在床上，叫我『Te醬』的事情你還有印象嗎？」我冷靜地問，「與你做愛的究竟是誰呀。」</p><p>　　「什……」</p><p>　　「所以Tetsuya桑，你要記住喔。」我向Tetsuya又走近了一步，「Kenichiro桑喜歡的人，由始至終都是你。」</p><p>　　「Te醬——！！」</p><p>       下墜的時候，腦海裏的念頭依舊讓我無法感到安詳。到這個時候，他喊的果然還是Tetsuya的名字呢。</p><p> </p><p>　<em>　『現在插播一條緊急新聞。有名娛樂團體成員Tetsuya本日上午在某海灘懸崖不慎落水。目前已收到確認，現場兩名落水者不幸遇难。相關情況正在進一步調查中……』</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>